halo_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Origins:News
This is the Halo Origins news page! Please, do not edit this page if you are not a member of the staff in Halo Origins!!!!! =News= 1.4.2010 http://www.halo-origins.com/ has been purchased. We are looking for any and all sugestions as to what needs to be done to make this the best game on the web. We need you to join the game and the forum. Warren 18.2.2010 Halo Origins has potential but is definitely laking some things. Please either message Cyrax or someone else of the game staff or post in forums what you personally believe would make the game better. Things like more user interactivity... Such as better chat and a friends list. We really need your help! -The Halo Origins staff 24.12.2009 Hello,As most of you know the game was hacked into more than once because of a security leak in the mysql database. After lots of research on Cyrax part, he has fixed this security issue permanently. Please continue to enjoy the game as it is developed further and things are fixed/upgraded. On the bottom of the site you will see an image that says vote us, please click this and follow the link and vote for us asap, so we get more players. Happy Holidays! 16.12.2009 Halo Origins has now got 300 users! 24.11.2009 The Wiki had some problems today, but dont worry, they are fixed... 22.11.2009 When you would attack another colony with a different race than yours in the report it would show them as having the same units as you. This is has been fixed! Now if someone sends troops to your colony to attack, raid, reinforce, or whatever it will display when the troops will arrive so you can get defense ready or request help 20.11.2009 There has been a lot of changes for Halo Origins today. Got sick of the old server down so we changed to a real professional host, JustHost.com. Google adsense fucked us over. They disabled our adsense account for some reason and arent going to pay us the 130 we made. So fuck them, nothing we can do though. Ads are off the site now. A new feature has been added. Not something that players can change but in profile view a image is shown depending on your race. Premium accounts are under construction. 11.16.2009 You can now upload an avatar for your clan! Only the clan founder is able to do this. We are not sure it is working 100% correctly yet so please bear with us. Also the bug that did not allow you to send ships to attack has been fixed! P.S. Some people may not be aware of this, but you can also upload an avatar to your profile. 10.11.2009 9.11.2009 Chat System Halo Origins now has a new chat system. It is not completed yet but working. It shows you now who is in the chat which is definately a plus. 8.11.2009 Everyone who edits this wiki, please register so that it is possible to contact you! But thanks anyway to everyone who is editing this wiki! And special thanks to Laques for editing the UNSC section in the factions category! It would not have been possible to me, as i am playing as the Covenant! So i don`t know anything about the UNSC in Halo Origins! Keep editing! '9.13.2010' Decided to search for a Halo Browser MMO today, excited about reach and after playign halo wars all day. Just to igure out that the domain expired yesterday! Is it going to be back? Category:11.16.2009